


Rebecca has an idea

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, and the rest is history, caring debbie, drunk rebecca, rebecca donated 20k to sarah's fund and debbie's grateful, so she walks her home when bex gets drunk, vulnerable rebecca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rebecca was the one who donated 20k to Sarah's fund. One night after this is now common knowledge, Bex is drunk. Debbie offers to walk her home to spare Ross, and they end up having a heart to heart that leads to some... surprising consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so - this fic runs on the headcanon that Rebecca is somehow the one who donated the 20k to Sarah's fund (out of her savings or something idk) so bear that in mind. This is also my first Emmerdale fic, so sorry if it's terrible - I'm new to the show so apologies in any information is also wrong. 
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
>  

‘’T was me. I donated… the money.’ Rebecca slurred, as she leaned against Ross in The Woolpack. 

‘And we’ll always be thankful, Rebecca.’ Ross smiled, albeit awkwardly, as he tried to detach Rebecca from his side without her falling over. He rubbed her back, gently, as she groaned. 

‘Ross? Take her home, will you?’ Chas called. ‘I think she’s had enough.’

Ross nodded, and began to lead Rebecca - and the empty bottle of wine that she grasped tightly in her hand - out of the door. They’d only got a few steps before Debbie walked in, flustered and shivering slightly from the cold.

‘Debbie…’ Rebecca smiled, waving with the hand that was around Ross’ neck. Debbie, momentarily confused, stifled a giggle at the blonde stranger, despite herself. 

‘Hey, Debs. This is Rebecca. Rebecca White.’ 

‘Hi’ Debbie offered. At this, Rebecca smiled wider, and Debbie suddenly didn’t feel the effect of the cold so much anymore. 

‘I’m just taking her home.’ Said Ross, who looked like he’d rather be doing anything but that, right about now. 

‘Ah, I’ll do it.’ Debbie offered, moving to the other side of Rebecca. Rebecca slid her other arm around Debbie’s shoulder gratefully, and immediately let go of Ross like he was poison. 

‘Really?’ Ross asked. 

‘Yeah’ Debbie said, nonchalantly, ‘go and enjoy the rest of your night Ross. I’ll handle her. It’s the least I can do.’ Debbie said, meaning it. After all, they’d just learned - mainly through Chrissie’s chiding, that Rebecca had donated the majority of her savings - 20 grand worth, to Sarah’s donation page. 

Without her, Debbie thought, looking at the younger woman walking alongside her as she smiled to herself - well, her daughter has a chance. Rebecca had been quiet since they left the pub - she just walked along slowly, leaning into Debbie and resting her head gently on her shoulder. She mumbled something, every so often - a soft ‘Thanks’, and that was it. 

It was a cold night, Debbie thought, as she continued to walk Rebecca home, but she couldn’t really tell, not like before - for some reason, the warmth generating from Rebecca seemed to block everything else out. Debbie tried not to dwell on that, though - and silently thanked the fact that Rebecca was too drunk to notice that she didn’t need to ask her for directions to her front door. 

They’d managed to reach the door without Rebecca falling over once, which Debbie thought was particularly impressive given the woman’s state, but as soon as she managed to lead Rebecca into the living room (again thanking the fact that she didn’t notice that Debbie seemed to know her way around the place without asking), Rebecca stopped still in front of the sofa, and tears began streaming fast down her face. 

‘Rebecca?’ Debbie asked, concerned. 

Rebecca sobbed, wiping her eyes with shaking hands. Debbie reached forward and carefully pulled the empty bottle from her hands, a kind sympathetic look on her face that made Rebecca cry harder. ‘Sorry - I - I.’ 

‘It’s okay. It’s okay.’ Debbie said, offering a nod and encouraging smile that she hoped would help stop her crying, somehow. ‘What’s wrong?’ She asked, wondering whether she just needed to talk - and being there to listen was the least she could do, after all… or maybe she just wanted desperately to stop Rebecca crying, because the sight of her so sad really affected Debbie in a way she didn’t really want to think about right now.

‘I… can’t seem to do anything right… with my family.’ Rebecca sniffed. ‘Not with my sister, or my dad… I’m just a disappointment, whatever I try to do…’ 

Debbie nodded, understanding completely. She tried to ignore the twinge in her chest as Rebecca looked at her, so vulnerable, with a rush of love in her bright eyes as they shone with tears. ‘And drinking is gonna help with that, is it?’ She asked.

Rebecca laughed at that, swaying again. Debbie moved closer to her to stop her from falling over. ‘No.’ She slurred. ‘But it helps right now.’ She looked around, however, and her smiling face quickly crumpled and the tears began spilling again.

‘I just… wanted to do something right. I just…’ Rebecca whispered, looking at Debbie desperately. 

Debbie shushed her gently, her heart breaking at the sight of Rebecca’s own heart breaking in front of her - and before she could think she was pulling her into a tight hug. ‘You did. You did something amazing, Rebecca. I - I don’t know how I’m ever gonna thank you. Thank you.’ Debbie said, meaning every word, as a few tears spilled from her eyes, too. 

Rebecca smiled as she pulled away from the hug to look Debbie in the eyes, she noticed that Debbie’s face was strewn with tears and wiped a few away with a caring, warm touch that made Debbie’s heart jump in a way that she hadn’t felt in years. 

‘I’ve got an idea.’ Rebecca whispered through a gentle, watery smile, before pulling Debbie into a tender kiss. Debbie’s mind told her to pull away, to do anything but keep kissing the pretty blonde, but she really wanted to do anything but stop kissing Rebecca - and instead, she deepened the kiss. 

Rebecca suddenly stumbled - both due to her general drunkenness, and because she was so lost in the kiss that she lost her footing. Both women laughed, equally drunk but for different reasons, and moved to sit on the sofa. 

‘I’m glad they’re out.’ Rebecca laughed, gesturing vaguely to the rest of the house. 

‘Yeah, me too.’ Debbie said through a genuine smile, while carefully placing a strand of Rebecca’s hair behind her ear with care. 

‘Sorry’ Rebecca said, quickly, ‘about the kiss. You don’t owe me anything… because of the money -’ 

‘No,’ said Debbie. ‘No, I know. This isn’t about the money… not for me.’ Her sincerity surprised her, but she meant it. She didn’t kiss Rebecca because she was grateful, or because she felt she had to - she kissed her, because…

Because, she thought, as she pulled Rebecca into another kiss - she wanted to. 

She really did.


End file.
